Soaring with the Wind
by RoseXxxXThorn
Summary: Drabble. Starfire: The kindest, most forgiving person. She hardly knew him yet she sacrificed everything for him. Her life, her soul and her heart. Slight StarRed. Oneshot.


**Authors note: **_Hope you guys enjoy! It is sort of sad but...I just had this in my folder for decades and decided to write it out so sorry if its not exactly up to your standards! _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not in any way own Teen Titans...which is really, very, well...not good._

**Soaring with the Wind.**

The night was dark and dreary and the streets were bare. The only sound was the rain as it tumbled down from the sky and splattered continuously on the ground below. The street lamps flickered an eerie yellow, on and off, on and off casting distant shadows along the cold cement and across the water logged grass.

A lone figure walked down the street wearing black pants and shoes, a black and red hoodie was draped over his head and his hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, as far as they could possibly go. He walked slowly, but steadily, puddles of rain water rippled around his feet as he took each step. He seemed not to care as the water pounded on him, taking all the time in the world to reach his destination. The drains along the road were overflowing as the rain seemed only to pour down harder and faster by each passing minute.

He turned a corner and walked towards a large rusting gate, shards of metal donned the top of the gate, gleaming menacingly as the street lamps sputtered randomly as if daring him to continue. The gate doors swung open breaking the once deafening silence.

He continued forward.

He meandered between small, medium and large marble and stone blocks, many were bunched tightly together as his path continued up a small mound.

The grass was green, fresh and crisp as he reached the top of the hill, the rain almost felt as If it lightened as he crouched down in front of the largest white marble stone. The rain carefully dripped down the faces of the stone, tracing the delicate carving that had been engraved into its surface. Intricate golden flowers and vines twirled their way around the edges of the stone, intertwining together. Sharp thorns protruded from the vines slippery surface. A large gold flower of sorts sat in the middle, small vines twirling around it. Its petals were delicate and curved outwards but only slightly, as if it was only through mid-bloom.

The man silently knelt in front of the marble block and traced his fingers along the flower. He sighed deeply and hung his head, clenching his eyes shut and balling his hand into a fist. Black hair hung from under the hoodie. He looked up into the raining sky, letting the water run down his tired face.

He took a deep breath and once again looked towards the cold marble stone.

"I've always admired you" He whispered, "Somehow, someway…"

He suddenly cleared his throat loudly and furrowed his eyebrows together, "You were so strong and…and caring! I mean…you would let me know when you were going to shoot at me, you warn the villains just because you can't bare to hurt them…us". He smiled ironically and shook his head, "And It's now my fault that you aren't here to live another day, smiling and laughing, lighting the world with a hug…"

He paused and stared longingly towards the stone.

"Why'd you do it?"

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled throughout the city.

"Why…I mean, you hardly even knew me…but you-" He sucked in a breath, tripping on his words, "You sacrificed yourself for me…I just can't get over it…"

"No one has _ever_ done something so caring for me…not even my own family and well, I'd just like to say…"

He stopped and trailed his fingers down the surface of the marble once again, feeling the indents against his calloused hands. "We aren't even on the same side of the law"

"And now I spend every day feeling so…_guilty_" He clenched his hands together and hung his head, feeling defeated, "Everyone is so sad and I can't help but feel it's my fault"

The man laughed bitterly, "Probably because it is"

"I'm sorry cutie" He whispered, standing up and taking one last look at the stone before he trudged away into the darkness of the night. "See you at the end of the road"

The marble stone shone brightly, as if it recognized his apology and it continued to stand straight and proud atop the hill, watching over the city, watching of every person, every soul.

Lighting flashed across the sky, branches of light reaching out across the blackened sky. Pellets of rain crashed onto the muddy floor and dribbled down the deep engravings in the bright, white marble;

_A smile in her eyes,_

_A meaning in her heart,_

_Let her continue to soar with the wind..._

_Rest in Peace, _

_Starfire._

**Authors note: **_Sorry that its very short but I need some more pracitse on the long chapters. ) Anyways, see you soon! And please, drop a review in the review box on your way out! Hehe. _

_Rose._


End file.
